huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes was a tribe from Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. A tribe dominated with alpha males, the minority were constantly battling to get to the end point. In the end, castaways who were brave enough to bond with all sides of the war were able to get to the end. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Aisha, who won Survivor: San Juan Del Sur for her honesty, kindness and likability towards the jury. *Bethany, a huge hero for overcoming the odds and returning during Survivor: Redemption Island. *Dion, a likeable player originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who fell short of the win each time because he was deemed too likeable in front of the jury. *Erinn, who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and is most notable for her kind and sweet personality. *Hayden, who in Survivor: Nicaragua was voted out for being unable to cope with the elements even though he was liked by the whole tribe. *Jeremiah, who was labelled as trustworthy by his allies during Survivor: Redemption Island that costed his time on the island. *Karleigh, a kind and loyal person who was a power player and got to the end of Survivor: The Australian Outback. *Ryan, most known for being in the majority of Survivor: Gabon but was blindsided when Vanessa threw him under the bus. *Skye, a strong social strategist who make bonds with the jury that earned her the win of Survivor: Gabon. *Summer, known for her sweet disposition and strong social game that gave her popularity amongst the Survivor: Redemption Island cast. *Thomas, a heroic underdog who tried to better his position without allies and got as far as he could during Survivor: Philippines. *Travis, most known for his close relationship with Aisha and been likeable during Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. *Vanessa, a loyal ally and social strategist originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. *Winston, a kind and loyal person who brought his ally Karleigh to the end of Survivor: The Australian Outback in one of the most stacked finals ever. Tribe History The blue Heroes tribe was formed on Day 1. Even though fourteen of the most kindest castaways were put on one tribe, the alliances quickly established factions. Alpha males in the previous seasons were easy targets unless they came with a majority. Winston, Dion, Travis, Jeremiah, Ryan and Thomas gravitated towards each other, forming an alliance of six. Vanessa, Skye, Erinn and Aisha, who all previously competed on Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, trusted each other to a degree and formed an alliance. The remaining four castaways, Karleigh, Bethany, Summer and Hayden, formed a third alliance out of necessity. Karleigh and Dion, despite now being in the same alliance, promised to look after each other due to their close friendship. The Heroes won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. The outcasts voted for alpha male Ryan, the SJDS girls voted for Bethany but the majority of six men got rid of Vanessa, who they believed was a huge strategic and social threat. Aisha and Travis, who competed with each other during San Juan Del Sur and Gabon, being dating each other shortly before coming to Heroes vs. Villains. Travis, fearing the boys would target Aisha for being a former winner, brought her into the alliance. They agreed that Hayden, as the only male not in their alliance, was not needed to them. The remaining girls and Hayden were left on the outs and created a counter alliance. They were angry at Travis for bringing in Aisha, and angry at Aisha for turning her back on them. When the Heroes lost again, the girls and Hayden voted for Travis but the boys and Aisha had the power and voted out Hayden. Aisha and Travis, now having more say in their alliance, brought in Skye whom they worked with previously. Dion felt that the alpha males alliance was becoming too reliant on the women and was willing to cut ties. Karleigh was close friends with Dion starting from The Australian Outback and saw he was lost, allowing him to join her alliance. The pair went off searching for the Hidden Immunity Idol where Dion found it and didn't tell Karleigh. The Heroes lost for the third time in a row. Karleigh, Dion, Bethany, Summer and Erinn voted for another alpha male, Ryan. However, Aisha and Skye convinced the boys that Summer was no use to the tribe and she was voted out. Aisha and Skye were becoming extremely confident with their position in their alliance and were ready to make a big move. They spoke with Karleigh, Bethany and Erinn in the hopes of turning on the boys. For the sake of the numbers, they brought in Thomas and Jeremiah. Dion, now happy that the alpha males might return together, spoke with the boys to vote for Skye. On Day 8, the Heroes lost. At tribal council, the main alliance of girls voted for Dion. However, he played his idol and voted out Skye. With a huge power player voted out, the alpha males tried a second time to overpower the four women. The boys with the strength and power allowed the Heroes to win their first two immunity challenges in a row since the first one on Day 1. During this time, Winston found an idol and decided to tell only Travis and Ryan. These immunity wins didn't last for long and the Heroes lost once again on Day 12. The four girls decided to vote for Thomas, but the boys had more power and Erinn was the next casualty. Karleigh and Bethany, who were playing fairly quiet but socially strong games decided now was the time to make a huge move. They, in connection with Aisha, talked to Thomas about making a move against the alpha males alliance. They asked Thomas who he would get rid of, and he said Jeremiah. The three girls agreed, but Karleigh and Bethany also let Thomas' intention slip to Travis. This tension dragged for quite some time, especially considering the tribe won the next two immunity challenges. When the Heroes lost the challenge on Day 15, the girls and Thomas voted for Jeremiah but the boys with a push from Karleigh and Bethany blindsided Thomas. Bethany was extremely happy with the plan that got rid of Thomas and wanted to make another, but this time against Karleigh. She brought Aisha, Jeremiah, Ryan, Winston and Travis together and said she wanted to get rid of Karleigh. They all agreed, but Winston had other plans for his fellow The Australian Outback ally. The Heroes won immunity but lost the following challenge. He approached Karleigh and told her to vote for Ryan and ask no more questions. He also told Dion, another Australian Outback ally, to vote for Aisha as a precaution. At tribal council, the five voted for Karleigh but Winston played his idol for her. With Dion's Aisha vote a throwaway, the two votes for Winston and Karleigh sent home Ryan. After an immunity win, the two tribes merged and the battle between Heroes vs. Villains truly began. Trivia *Travis is the only Villain who has yet to return for another appearance. Category:Tribe Category:Heroes vs. Villains Tribes